goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Hyperbolic Time Chamber
Zeon's Session Popo -In front of door to chamber- Here we are! Zeon: ''inside Hey, this is cool! 'Popo' Good, because this is where you will be living for the next two years. -locks Zeon inside- '''Zeon: '''Okay! ''running into the distance, fades Popo Oh wait, I forgot something. -sends in hundreds of viscious animals- There. -Locks door- Zeon: 'Yay! ''Attacks ''-Suddenly, bilions of them crash onto Zeon, crushing him so he can't move-'' ZEON: HAAAAAAHHH! -Transforms into a Super Saiyan, knocking them all back- Zion's Session: Here for 15 days Zion -Goes into chamber- 2 weeks..........thats what I need. Okay! -Starts kick and punching in mid air- '''Popo *after two weeks* Congragulations. Now I'll teach you the After Image technique. *teaches after image* KJ and Fasha's Session Popo Welcome to the hyperbolic time chamber. Fasha YAY! Popo Now, KJ, come over here. KJ: What is it? Popo I will have to tie you up to this wall and let Fasha punch you for about 2 weeks. KJ: What? I'm not doing that! Popo Pecking order! KJ: *lets out a deep sign* -He gets tied up- Popo Don't worry about feeding him, andriods have unlimited energy. And if you don't punch him every minute, bad things will happen to you. BYE! -Mr. Popo leaves and they are locked in- Fasha I don't want to punch you for 2 weeks but I am also scared of Mr. Popo KJ: Do it, I dont' want you to get hurt. Even if it means me getting beat up. Fasha also, Mr. Popo can't be that mean also does he mean 2 weeks here or two weeks outside. KJ: For our sake we better hope two weeks in here. Fasha I did think an hour outside is probably 2 weeks in here so can't I just punch you for a hour. KJ: Won't work. Just get it over with already. Fasha Okay then... *starts punching KJ softly* -Two weeks pass- Popo -opens door- Okay, your done. KJ: Ow. Ow. Popo -unties KJ- Now, I will teach you both the full power energy wave. -teaches- Good. Now, let's get back. Gangnam and Jack's Session Popo Here we are. Now, it is about time for your next test. Gangnam: What would that be Lord Popo? Jack 'Yes what is it Master? 'Popo I have recovered a few people that I would like you to meet. -pushes them in the room- Please say hello to Frieza and his family! Bye! -locks door- Jack 'Oh ho ho ho! A chance to take my revenge on Frieza! THANK YOU MASTER POPO! *Charges at Frieza* Gangnam: *thinking* Hmmm lets see Frieza: *dodges* More Saiyan monkeys? How many of them did I miss? Anywho, TAKE THIS! *fires multiple KI blasts at Jack* Cooler: I'll take the other one. It's nice to finally have something to do instead of being in hell all the time. *punches Gangnam* Gangnam: *punched* I like hell *kicks cooler and then masenko's him* Cooler: *comes out unharmed* Hmm. I thought you'd be better than that. *flies at him and uses Fatal Combination* Gangnam: *unharmed* Sorry But I dont try against low lives like you *wolfs wang fist's cooler followed up by a full power big bang attack* Cooler: *gets knocked back* Low Live? Makes it even funnier coming from someone like you. *uses eye laser* Frieza: *uses his eye laser on Jack* He's not even fighting back! Why do YOU get all the fun? Gangnam: *barley dodges the eye lasers* Force of earth from which you came help me now so they can exprience pain *body glows* 'Jack '*Hit by ki blasts but dodges eye laser* Sorry, I was fantasizing about how I would kill you. *Charges energy sphere and fires a Full Power Energy Wave at Frieza* Frieza: *holds hands out to deflect it, but gets hit instead* Ah! Your harder to beat than I thought. I guess I'm going to need my second form, then. *begins to transform* Cooler: Oh, how fun. You know what, I'm going to join in your little game, and become stronger too. *beginer to transform* 'Jack '*Scratches head* Well, this ain't really fair. Then again I don't expect fair from you. *Stands in a ready pose* Don't go easy on me Frieza. Gangnam: *body now hows a brown tint* Thanks TItan *kicks the earth up and shoots it at cooler* Cooler: Oh, SO powerful. *shoots condenced KI blast at the earth, and it exploads* Like that little pebble could stop me. Frieza: Don't worry, I won't. *uses punishing blaster* 'Jack 'Oh crap! *Quickly uses Begone against Friezas punishing blaster* Gangnam: I did not plan on it *walks over to cooler then summons and eathquake followed by Full power energy wave* Frieza: *the two beams cancel each other out* Well, let's see you get your way out of THIS! *begins to use death storm, but is knocks down by Gangnam's earthquake* Hey! Stick to your own fight! *shoots KI blast a gangnam* Cooler: Thanks for the help! *uses death chaser on gangnam* Gangnam: *earth explodes around cooler giving him tons of cuts* I CONTROL NATURE BIG BANG ATTACK *fires a big bang attack* Cooler: *dodges* Okay, you've had your fun. Time for your punishment! *points finger at gangnam and uses chaotic deathend* 'Jack 'HEY! PAY ATTENTION FRIEZA! *Uses Wolf Fang Fist on Frieza* Gangnam: *brown tint changes to a gray tint* hmm *air redirects attack back at cooler* DIE Frieza: What? *gets hit* Ah! Now, your going to get it! *goes into third form* Cooler: *gets hit and is badly damaged* 'Jack 'Oh perfect, I have to deal with this form, oh well. YAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Flys at Frieza and kicks his face* Frieza: *stands there unharmed* Really? A Kick? *laughs and punches him* Gangnam: *aura fades* great you guys are useless *fires multiple ki blasts at Cooler* Cooler: Really? Is THIS useless? *uses death flash* Gangnam: Good *Uses a full power energy wave* Beams: *seem to be at a stalemate* Frieza: *shoots KI blasts at Gangnam* See how YOU like it! 'Jack '*Punched* Hmph, damn Frieza, how about you pay attention? *Uses Big Bang Attack on Frieza* Beams: *Gangnams beam overtakes Coolers* Gangnam: EAT MY SHORTS *fires a big bang attack at freiza as well* Cooler: What? NO!!!!!!!!! Beams: *engufs cooler* Frieza: Brother no! *gets hit by big bang attack* You two will pay for that! *goes into final form* King Cold: Well it looks like it's my turn. Sorry, frieza but you'll have to step aside for papa. Gangnam: So I killed one and now I have to kill another two. Comeon Jack kill freiza while I hold of King Cold Frieza: I don't think it will be that easy. Father? *flies up into the air* King Cold: Oh, of course! You always wanted to do that one with me, didn't you. *flies up into the air* Frieza: This is our newest attack. DOUBLE SUPERNOVA! *creates a supernova* King Cold: It wasn't my idea. *creates a supernova and the two form together* Neither of you will be safe! 'Jack '*Quickly uses Full Power Energy Wave on Frieza* Gangnam: Id rather die then let anyone hurt the people that matter to me *charges at King cold* Colds: You think we weren't prepared? *they throw the huge and powerful ball at the two, and it engulfs the full power energy wave, and it is coming right at Gangnam* Gangnam: DOUBLE BIG BANG ATTACK *puts all his power into to big bang attacks* JACK DO THE SAME AS ME! 'Jack 'Fine *does the same as Gangnam* King Cold: You have no idea the measure of my power. *goes to full power* Frieza: Or me! *goes to full power* Double Death Ball: *pushes the big bang attacks back* Gangnam: *turns super sayain* . Quadruaple big bang: *pushes the attacks back to a stalemate* Frieza: A Super Saiyan!?! Not agian! NO! Quadruaple big bang: *destroys the double death ball, and Frieza his father* 'Jack '*Kneels on the ground in sadness* All these years I wanted to kill Frieza, but he was dead. Now he's brought back for me to fight him and I'm not even the one to kill him. Well, not entirely anyways. Master Popo, what now? 'Popo Yeah, you basically failed. The Sayians are probably rolling in their graves. Zien: I was watching the whole thing. Don't worry, man you damaged Frieza so much, he didn't even stand a chance when you both tried to destroy him. And Gangnam, you finally became a super sayian! Nice job bro. Popo Shouldn't you be waiting for your friend? Zien: Oh yeah. Popo For that almost impossible feat for weaklings like you, the two of you will learn Magic Materialization, and be the first two of my students to learn Kiai! Follow me back outside. -goes back to The Lookout- Bear's Session Bear -walks in, then whistles- Pretty big in here, but what am I going to train against? There's absolutely nothing in here besides this little house/portal. Popo You are not going to train. -gets some rope and ties him to the wall- Now, when your friend gets here, I will have him beat you up for about 4 days. To the outside of course. For you, it will be four long years of pain and suffering. Once that is over, you shall do the same to him. Gangnam: Lord popo I wanna kill someone Bear ' ... 'Popo Popo was waiting for Zion to come in to do it. But, you seem fine too. Bear, this is my first graduating student, Gangnam. I'm sure you've met. Now, Gangnam, I don't want you to kill him. I want you to make his life a living misery for as long as you can.....BIIII -locks door- Gangnam: *unties bear* I dont believe in letting a man not fight back Bear Bear -stands up and takes fighting stance- Alright. Gangnam: The first move is your my friend Bear My thanks. -fires a ki blast, then launches into the air- Gangnam: *slaps ki blast aside* Dude I have trained before with popo and survive I can handle a ki blast Bear -uses Instant Transmission to teleport behind Gangnam and punch- Jack '*Watches* Master Popo may I join and make this a 2 on 1? If you're training Bear then he should have a great challenge like the one you gave me and Gangnam. Besides, I'm bored. Gangnam: *punch is barley affectve* When did a weakling like you learn instant transmisson? *fires a big bang attack at bear* 'Popo You did not follow Popo's orders. You maggots are lucky I find this better, and yes, Jack, you can. Bear You learn a few things when you travel aroung the Galaxy! -forms a sword out of Ki and uses it to swat aside the Big Bang Attack- Gangnam: *laughs* wow entertaining *big bang comes back and hits Bear dead on* Bear -dashes out of the smoke with the outershirt of his gi burned off and several bruises and burns, then fires a Masenko at Gangnam- The New Z-Fighters' Session Cuco: 'Abby? Nic? What the hell Jack get em outta here! Uh John I'll be back in gotta give them back to Jack John: *holding them* Let them be Cuco '''Cuco: '''They can't handle it. Ugh fine. Hey John. Let's put them to sleep then train immedianlty. If it's possible, I wanna help you go Super Saiyan. John: *smirks* Ok *tries to rock the babies to sleep* '''Cuco: '*Helps rock the babies asleep* You have Saiyan blood, so it's possible. But remember, I will push you beyond your limit, so far up the edge, I won't hold back, even if it kills you. Got it? John: Lets see for you its a win win. If I do learn super sayain I can help us more if I die then well you know. 'Cuco: '*Whispers* I think they're asleep. Come on outside *Leaves* 'Nicole: '''We... no sweep! *follows Cuco* '''Abigail: '''Yea. *follows Nicole* John: *grabs them* '''Cuco: '''Dangit. I feel like knocking them out... I'll make some warm milk. *Goes in fridge* It's too cold. *Heats up milk with ki* Alright *Puts Abigail and Nicole on bed and gives them milk* John: Cuco you get to change them '''Nicole: '*levitates up then glows* Waaaaa!!!! 'Abigail: '''Sista!! WAAAA!!!!! '''Cuco: '... Change??? *Runs out really quickly* Hmm... Oh crap!!! *Notices that it's snowing and freezes in place* JOHN! PROTECT ABBY AND NIC!!! IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!!!!! *Goes Super Saiyan to get free and starts battling the ice* HA! *Firing blasts* John: What did you guys just learn to fly? 'Nicole: '*shakes head* NO!! WAAAA!!!!! 'Cuco: '''John what are you doing?! Use the sheets! Dammit *Makes a small ki and throws it in the room to warm it up then continues battling the snow* John: *runs into the bathroom* '''Nicole: '*is still in air and is still glowing* HEWP!!!! 'Cuco: '''The ball should keep them warm for a while. HAAAAAAAAAAAA *Charges a Big Bang Attack then fires it, destroying most of the ice* Hey John help a guy out here! John: *locking windows* GIVE ME A SECOND! '''Nicole: '*falls on Cuco's head* Gaaaa!!! 'Cuco: '''NO NICOLE GET BACK INSIDE! *Puts her inside then goes back out to battle ice* John *runs out and starts helping* '''Nicole: '*charges a ki blast and fires it at snow* Yay! 'Cuco: '''SHE GOT BACK OUT?!?!?!?!?! I guess she could help... *Wraps her in a blanket* This should keep her warm. Now KEEP FIRING NICOLE! John: *runs back inside* ABIGAIL YOU WANNA HAVE SOME FUN? '''Cuco: '*Throws a Begone! at the ice* 'Nicole: '*keeps firing ki-blasts at ice* 'Cuco: '''I think the weather's alright now. John come on and train now. We must start immedianlty. John: *putting sayain armor on abigail* Hold on '''Cuco: '''Remember, I will push you, so be ready. John: Hey Cuco I think you should be worrying about were Nicole is because SHE IS NOT WITH YOU AND SHE IS NOT OUTSIDE '''Abigail: '''Saiyan! *falls down because armor is too heavy* Waa... *wiggles legs* Where Nicole? John: *picks up Abigail* The mean man ket her disappear '''Abigail: '''WAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *kicking and screaming* John: Dont worry Abigail I will find her and you can come along with me if you want '''Cuco: '*Holding Nicole* I have Nicole. 'Abigail: '*glomps Nicole* SISTA!!!!!!! John: *puts sayain armor on Nicole* all right we are all ready to train now 'Cuco: '''Alright so we'll train with each other and they'll train with each other? '''Nicole: '*flips Abigail* 'Abigail: '*kicks Nicole in head then kicks her off* John: I guess so 'Nicole & Abigail: '*glows again* 'Cuco: '*Powers down* I'll start off easy. *Throws a Begone! at John* 'Nicole: *'is growing then goes back to regular size* ?? 'Abigail: '*spins and grows and goes back to regular size* ?? 'Cuco: '''Huh??? Are they okay??? John: *slaps away begone* They do that alot '''Cuco: '''Alright. *Fires a simple ki blast* '''Nicole: '''Ow... it hurts '''Abigail: '''Uhhh... my diaper is full... John: *runs away* '''Cuco: '... DAMN YOU JOHN!!!!! Ugh... *Grabs Abby and Nic and takes them inside* 'Abigail: '*wiggles* John: *comes back in with diapers and baby powder* 'Cuco: '*Grabs them from John then starts changing them* UGH! What did they eat!?!?!? No baby's poop should smell this bad!!! They must get it from Jack or something oh my word!!!!!! 'Abigail: '*claps hands and smiles* Gaaa gwawgoo! 'Nicole: '*smiles* Goooooo! 'Cuco: '*Throws out dirty diapers then gags* Ugh... *Puts a new pair of diapers on them* Ah *Picks them up* Good as new. John: *takes out noseplugs* 'Cuco: '''OK let's continue John. '''Abigail: '*crawls outside with Nicole and continues to fight with her* John: *charging energy in one hand without you noticing* ok 'Cuco: '*Uses a ki blast* John: *fires my energy wave* 'Cuco: '''Counters with John's blast, making an explosion* I think it's time to push you. *Goes super Saiyan* Ready? John: *yawns* Not that impressive '''Cuco: '*Kicks John to the wall* You sure? *Charges massive Begone!* Are you SURE?! John: *yawns again* Yes I am sure *throws smoke pellet* 'Cuco: '*Flies out of the way then punches John with the Begone!* John: *inside playing with the kids* He will never know :) 'Cuco: '''JOHN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! *Charges a ki blast* John: *holding Abigail* '''Cuco: '''JOHN WHY WOULD YOU USE JACK'S KIDS AS A SHIELD IF THEY GET HURT I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! John: Im not go back outside I have to check on them every once in a while so stop I will be out in one second '''Cuco: '''Well hurry the hell up. STOP PROCRASTINATING!!! *Goes outside* John: *walks outside and goes false super sayain* '''Cuco: '''False Super Saiyan, nice. Just letting you know you are still "F"ed *Charges towards John* John: *spears Cuco* '''Cuco: '*Scratched in the leg* Hmph. *Throws several ki blasts* John: *knocks them away then throws a begone* 'Cuco: '*Destroys Begone! with a punch* Wow, how weak. John: tsk *throws another begone* 'Cuco: '*does the same thing* My turn *Kicks John's gut* John: *kicked* tsk tsk Cuco *grabs Cuco's foot and flips him over* 'Cuco: '*Flipped then lands on hands and kicks John's chin* Tsk tsk to you. *Throws a Begone!* John: *fires a full power energy wave destroying the Begone!* You are not as tough as I thought 'Cuco: '''Oh I didn't know that you wanted me even half serious. *Punches John in the gut then hits head with a sledge-hammer blow* John: *lays there thinking* hmmm That should work *gets up * CMON SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT '''Cuco: '*Uses After-Image all around John* Where am I? Not gonna attack? I'm over here! No over here! Uh uh here! No here! HAHAHAHAHA John: Stay calm stay calm *uses flood attack* 'Cuco: '*all Alter-images disappear and the real one is out of sight* John: Scared Cuco? 'Cuco: '*Comes from the air and fires a large ki blast* John: *smirks and dodges* That all? 'Cuco: '''No, not at all, kid. *Throws simple jabs* If you can't dodge these then you're weaker than I thought. *Throws more jabs* John: *easily dodging* hmmm *fires a full power energy wave* '''Cuco: *'Blocks but is pushed back then smiles* Not bad. *Flies up in the air and charges a large Big Bang Attack* Ready for this?! John: *charging energy* If you kill me take care of my sister or I will come back to kill you 'Cuco: '... OK then! *Fires Big Bang Attack* John: *fires huge energy wave* MAY THE GODS BE KIND TO BOTH OF US 'Cuco: '*Having no problem at all* *Thoughts: Gotta be careful not to kill him. Can't do that on the first day.* John: *lets energy go and uses after image* KA BAM '''Cuco: *Destroys Big Bang Attack and dodges John's blast* I think that's enough for today. We've already spent hours of the day battling the ice and taking care of the kids. I'd like to spend more fighting but we still have 364 days to go. *Powers down* I'm going to sleep *Flies down and goes inside* John: *follows and collapses on the couch when I get in* Cuco: 'John you alright? I didn't put THAT much power, did I? John: Just tired I only slept one hour '''Cuco: '''Get some rest, kid.Training and no sleep won't do anything for you. *Checks on Abbagail and Nicole* I think they're asleep. Time to do the same. *Jumps on a bed and sleeps* 'and Aphida -walk in- Bear Guess what, guys? You get some new partners! Cuco: 'O.o Oh wow hey guys! '''Lau the G: '''Cuco wassup *Gives Cuco a high five* How long ya been in here? '''Cuco: '''About uh, um 2 months. '''Lau the G: '''Well what are we wasting time for? Let's train! 'Jack *Appears looking a bit angry in front of Cuco* Are they fine? *Growling slightly* Bear Cuco, check this out. -smiles, then goes SSJ2- Cuco: '''perfectly. I love kids. And besides, they are my future sister-in-law--------- I mean uh *Blushes and holds hands together and moves around index fingers* '''Lau the G: Jenny? *Laughs crazily* Cuco: *Stops blushing* WHOA! The next level of Super Saiyan! You gotta teach me how to do that! *Excited* Jack *Frowning, sits down* He wasn't taught that... John: Jack do you want your kids *holding Nicole and Abigail as a super sayain* Bear -reverts to base- Well, on a bit more serious note, I have a preposition. Gang: What is it Bear? Bear We officially name ourself as "The New Z-Fighters." May not seem like much, but it means we're obligated to defend the planet every time it needs us. Aphida Seems fine to me. Jack 'You can keep training with them John, I trust you enough surprisingly... *Turns to Bear* So we're obligated to save the world...what about when we come across something stronger than us? Like in the Pendulum room?...What do we do then? 'Bear Isn't that the situation we're facing now? Mr. Popo said the demon is many times stronger than even Broly, Cell, Cooler, and Frieza commbined, and we're traing to prepare for it. That's what we do. Jack 'Well, there won't always be time to prepare...Shall we start training? 'Bear Actually, I think we should decide a leader first. We have seven years in here, we can spare a few minutes. Jack 'Oh, right hehe. Who do you think should be it? Fasha: -opens door and pokes head through it- When are me and Florence training? Florence: -pokes head through with Fasha- O_O..... Gang: Jack you should lead us... John: I agree Jack you are the one to lead us 'Bear Ah, hey, Fasha. We're deciding on a leader for our group. Aphida So, that's two votes for Jack. Anyone else? Jack *'Surprised look* Uhh I nominate Bear Gang: *thinking: I have no idea why I voted for the insane guy* Fasha: I nominate Jack! 'Bear Three for Jack, one for me. That's a majority for Jack. He's our leader. Jack '*Eye twitching, thinks to himself: Not what I expected* Uhhh Fasha: .... -_-' When can me and Florence train? Florence: o_o' Gang: Congrats Jack 'Bear -whispers to Jack- Personally, I think our first order of buisness should be to get all of us able to use the Super Saiyan form to the Full Power Super Saiyan form. It's a version that requires no energy to hold, so you can make your attacks more powerful. It means little training, because you need to hold the regular form for a year, but I think it'd be worth it. Fasha: -still has head poking through and falls over and doesn't notice- Florence: ummm... mum.. John: Can I come in with you guys and train some more? Jack '*Thinks over it and responds* I agree, let's go ahead and get ready to start. John, yes you can and so can you, Fasha and Florence. '''Lau the G: '''John's a Super Saiyan??? '''Cuco: '''Yeah. I had to push him far beyond his limit, close to death every battle. He surprised me as well. '''Lau the G: '''Anyway I nominate Bear. He's the strongest here. he's smart and wise. '''Cuco: '''I agree. Florence: Hell yeah! I'm gonna kick some ass! Fasha: First you need to know whos ass to kick and whos ass not to kick, and the safety procedures. Gang: I will keep an eye on the gate and monitor its progress if it opens before you guys get out I will try my best to fend the demon off 'Bear Good luck with that. We should get a few days of training, then just hold Super Saiyan to attain the Full Power version. -goes SSJ- Aphida -goes SSJ- Jack '*Goes SSJ* Alright then, let's get started '''Lau the G: '*Uses Kaio-Ken* Alrighty then. I'll conceil Wrath for safety. Fasha: Now first you need to -Ages of explaining later- Florence: -asleep- Fasha: -notices Florence is asleep- WAKE UP! John: *goes SSJ* Lets do this '''Bear I supose we'll have Me Vs Aphida and Jack, Lau Vs Cuco, and John Vs Fasha and Florence. Jack 'Agreed *Removes bandages from face, stands ready* Fasha: Yep -goes SSJ- Florence: Will I ever be able to go Super saiyan Fasha: Maybe a while. '''Cuco: '*Cracks neck* Ready buddy? 'Lau the G: '''Way ahead of ya! '''Cuco: '*Goes Super Saiyan* 'Lau the G: '*fires a Ki Blast* 'Cuco: '*Counters with own ki blast, making an explosion* John: *sarcasm* Wow way to go ahead and start Lau... '''Bear -goes SSJ2- Well, let's get started. -takes a fighting stance- Aphida -stands opposite of Bear and takes a stance- Jack '*Cracks neck* Alright *IT's in front of Bear, performing Wolf Fang Fist against him* '''Lau the G: '''Sorry, I wanted to start so bad. *Fires blasts at Cuco* '''Cuco: '*Blocks them all* Fasha: Now lets get started Florence: :D John: *fighting stance* Ladies first '''Aphida -charges at Bear, winding up a punch- Bear -telepors behind the two, then punches them- Aphida -pushed back slightly, then turns around and fires a Begone!- Jack '*Pushed back, IT's behind Bear and performs Masenko* '''Cuco: '*Blasts Lau* 'Lau the G: '*Blockes then is covered in smoke* 'Cuco: '*Looks around* Where is he...? 'Lau the G: '*Comes from above and hits Cuco with a sledge-hammer blow* Fasha: -uses instant transmission to appear behind John and kicks him over- Florence: -Fires rapid ki-blasts a John- John: *flips over the ki basts and fires a FPEW at florence* '''Bear -smacks aside the blasts, then teleports to Jack and knees him- Jack 'Ugh *Punches Bear's knee, then spins around him and fires a Big Bang Attack at him* '''Cuco: '*Head hits the ground then does a frontflip and kicks Lau's face* 'Lau the G: '''WHOA! *Kicked all the way inside and crashes* '''Cuco: '*Laughs* Can't blast the place. I'll wait 'til he comes out. *Head bleeding a bit* Florence: -Just dodges- Fasha: I told you the first thing you need to know is dodge. BIG BANG ATTACK -Fires big bang attack at John- John: *dodges and fires FPEW's at both of them* '''Bear -flies through the Big Bang, then tackles Jack- Jack '*Kicks him off, fires a Full Power Energy Wave* Geez Aphida, I know he's your brother but I could use some help. 'Aphida -lands beside Jack and fires a Begone!- Bear -blocks both of them, only having minor damage to his gi after the smoke clears- Jack '... *Uses Energy Bullet* 'Aphida -teleports behind Bear and kicks- Bear -catches the kick, then fires a one-handed Masenko at the Energy Bullet- Jack '*IT's by Bear and trips him, fires a Full Power Energy Wave down at him* 'Bear -stops the FPEW with a Kiai, then flips up while kicking Jack- Jack *'Stumbles back, fires several ki blasts* 'Bear -an afterimage fades, then he reappears behind Jack and begins a pursuit attack, punching Jack and sending him flying, teleporting in the direction he's going and repeating- Aphida -kicks Bear in the back, causing him to miss Jack- Jack '*Hits the ground hard, gets up slowly* AGGGHHHH *Fly's at him, punching him in the face, then unleashing a barrage on his ribs* 'Bear -catches his fists, then slams him into the ground- Aphida -charges at Bear, presses her hand to his chest, and fires a Begone!- Bear -punches her through the Begone!- Aphida -doubles over and falls down- Bear You guys ready to stop for now? Jack '*Pulls himself up, bleeding from his mouth and bruised slightly, holding his head* Hmm yeah *Goes to base and sits down* '& Aphida -revert to base- Bear -sits beside Jack- Aphida -sits beside Bear- Bear -watching the others fight- I hope we'll be ready, Jack. Cuco: 'What is this guy doing??? '''Lau the G: '*Fires a blast* 'Cuco: '''OH CRAP! *Hit* 'Bear No use in questioning it, I suppose. We'll either be ready or we won't. Aphida I didn't survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta just to die to some demon. Jack '...If we're not ready, then I'll stay here, I'll fight and die. It's simple. As long as my family can escape, I'll gladly die protecting them. '''Lau the G: '''You're not yourself. How long have you been training? '''Cuco: '''Days '''Lau the G: '''Rest. I won't fight if you aren't in perfect condition. '''Cuco: '''Fine. *Goes to base* '''Lau the G: '''I'll train mentally. *Meditates* '''Cuco: '*Sits next to Bear* What's he doing? '''Bear That crazy side of him has become a fuly developed personality, I'd figure he's using it to train. Cuco: 'So the mental training makes him stronger physically as well. *Thoughts: I have to reach Super Saiyan 2 just like Bear!* '''Lau the G: '*Body electricutes* ... '''Bear So, Aphida, how did you escape Planet Vegeta? And, didn't it get destroyed over seventy years ago? How is it you're not old? Aphida -sigh- Do we really need to talk about the past? Cuco: 'Remember we barely age. '''Lau the G: '*Body electricuting violenty* '''Bear Yeah, but we still have lifespans simmilar to humans. I only look as young as I do because I went into stasis for around 65 years. In fact, I lost my memory because of some defects within the programming.. Aphida Well, that's pretty much what happened to me. Pod was damaged in the explosion and I crash landed on an unihabited planet. I was put in stasis while the pod repaired itself. Apparently it was long enough for whatever happened with the Z-Fighters to occur and....Well, you know what I did after that. Cuco: '... I wonder who's winning, Lau or Wrath... Well, I should be about 21 Earth years. I have no idea why in fact I'm so young. Maybe something happened that I can't remember... 'Bear I remember for awhile I thought my ship was everything. I was like that for about two months until I crashed on this one frontier planet, Frieza Planet 617. Well, that's what the Planet Trade Orginization called it. It was Yardrat Cuco: 'All I remember was leaving Planet Vegeta and meeting my adoptive grandfather. I barely remember nothing else until I met Lau 'Jack '*Sitting there motionless, eyes wide* 'Aphida Jack, you alright? Cuco: 'Yeah you seem shocked. '''Lau the G: '*Still meditating and electricuting* ... 'Jack '''RAAAH *Fires a ki blast in front of him, then snaps out of it* Oh... *Sits down, not looking at anybody* '''Cuco: '''I guess that's a no. '''Lau the G: '*Thoughts: My goal, to stay here for exactly 3 days. It's already been 2 hours, 24 minutes, 5 seconds.... 8 seconds...* '''Bear Bad memories, eh, Jack? Jack '*Nods* '''Cuco: '*Sighs and thinks of bad memories* ... 'Lau the G: '*Keeps glowing and electricuting* 'Cuco: '''Lau's been like that for a long while now. 'Aphida Should we check on him? Jack 'He's fine, just training with "Wrath". '''Cuco: '''Yeah. Let him be. Bet he'd get mad and unleash the bastard if we disturb them. I guess this is his way of staying sane. '''Lau the G: '*Glowing and electricuting* '''Aphida As long as you say so. Bear Oh, and Jack, make some drugs or whatever. We need to get Popo to do something for us, and that's the only way I know how. Jack *'Forms several different colored pills with MM* Choose your favorite *Smirks* '''Cuco: '? EH WHATEVER! *Eats one* '''Bear -takes the pills, then pokes head out the door into The Lookout- Mr. Popo! I have something for you! Popo Pecking order. What is it? Bear -shoves the pills into his mouth- Popo -pupils shrink- Bear Alright, now I want you to order an evacuation of Mifan, okay? Popo Meh. Okay. -walks out- Jack '...Wow that worked... but Cuco ate one *Frowns* '''Cuco: '*Super high* So this one time guys, I killed a lion! *Eyes replaced with hearts and is blushing* ehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe *Dancing around* '''Bear Well, looks like we'll have to look after him until whatever those were wear off. Aphida -sarcastic- Oh, well that's just great. Jack '''It'll wear off, eventually...I think *Eyes widen* '''Cuco: hahahahahahahaha *Goes to Aphida* So I heard that Bear's a horrible brother *Dances around* Aphida -facepalms- Oh, dear god.... Bear -seems oddly calm- ... Jack, please hold me back. Jack '*Pushes Cuco far from Aphida and Bear with Kiai, stands in front of Bear, ready to hold him back* Cuco, stay away or Bear will kill you '''Cuco: '*Still high* What Jack? I couldn't hear you over the complete silence! XDDDDDD *Dances around with hearts in eyes* '''Aphida I have a feeling this is going to be one hell of a stay.... Wrath: '*Comes out and wraps hands around Cuco's neck* HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CONCENTRATE WITH YOUR BULL CRAP NOISE?!?!?!?!?!?! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Cuco: '*The high is gone and pushed Wrath back* Da frack??? 'Lau the G: '*Regains control* Sorry Cuco. Got me angry there. Just shut up will ya? *Meditates again* ... A year within the chamber passes, and outside, only a day. The Saiyans, buried in their training, all acheive the Full Power Super Saiyan transformation.'' The scene opens to Aphida looking after Jack's dauhghters; Abigail and Nicole.'' '''Aphida -holding the kids, rocking them gently and singing to them, trying to get them to sleep- Lau the G: '*Muscle mass has increased, has an afro, has been meditating for 5 days* *Thoughts: 5 days, 54 minutes, 28 seconds...* 'Jack '*More muscular, a few new scars join the many that cover Jack's body, he walks by Aphida and smiles* 'Aphida -sets the kids down in a cradle- Bear -flies back from far out into the chamber, slightly taller and more muscular- -whispering, as to not wake the Abigail and Nicole= Been a good year so far, eh guys? Cuco: '*Slightly more muscular, no change in hair* Whispers* Hey yeah. The Super Saiyan form is not exausting anymore. I'm going out to train. *Goes outside* 'Jack 'Yeah sure 'Bear Sounds good, Cuco. I'll join you in a minute. Lau the G: '*Gets up and charges Kaio-Kenx10* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA '''Cuco: '*Hair being blown away* WHOA LAU!!!!! Your Kaio-Ken has really gotten strong! 'Lau the G: '*Powers down* Yeah. 10 is my limit. 'Jack '''I'll go as well 'Aphida Me too. -walks out and goes FPSSJ- Bear -walks out and goes SSJ2- Jack '*Walks out and goes FPSSJ* John: *torn clothes looks scared* god 'Bear Well, let's begin. Me and Aphida versus Jack and John. Jack '...Fine, John you better be fucking useful. *Stands ready* John: *fear in eyes taked a fighting stance* 'Bear -teleports behind John and kicks him- Aphida -dashes at Jack, firing a Begone! ahead of her- Jack '*Ducks flat on the ground with only his Gi being burned off, fires a ki blast at Bear's face, then rolls over and jumps up, uppercutting Bear and firing a Big Bang Attack at Aphida with separate hands* John: *kicked grabs Bear's foot and flips him then fires a FPEW at him* 'Bear -grabs John and Jack as he falls, then throws them at Aphida- Aphida -deflects the Big Bang at John and Jack- Jack '*Pushes John away from Big Bang and takes it head on, it burns off his gi and only his pants remain* RAAH *Uses Tri-Beam on Bear* JOHN GET APHIDA John: *charges at Aphida throwing ki blasts then a flurry of punches follows by a tri beam* 'Bear -Its over to Aphida, pushing her out of the way and getting his back burned- Aphida Think we should try it? I could blow up in our faces. Bear Might as well. & Aphida -land beside eachother, the put their hands back in a "cup" form- KAAAAAAAAAA.....MEEEEEEEEEEEE Jack 'Oh shit, JOHN *Charges a FPEW* John: CMON JACK LETS DO THIS *charges a FPEW* '& Aphida HAAAAAAAAAA....MEEEEEEEEEEEE Jack *'Continues charging* John: *concentrates and has flashbacks of intense training sessions with everyone here* 'and Aphida -the Kamehameha begins to charge in their hands, turning from blue to gold in a few seconds- Shards of the battlefield are displaced, making three large craters from the fighters' energies, and the area around them begins to crack into large gorges Jack '*In Mind: This won't be enough* HANK! *Eyes go black, pupils still red* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Keeps charging* John: *eyes are bloodshot and keeps charging* I GOT YOUR BACK JACK '& Aphida -auras combine and start sparking- Hank 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH *Fires the FPEW* John: *fires* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 'and Aphida HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! -they fire a planet-sized kamehameha, intercepting the FPEWs- Hank 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! *Struggles but puts everything he's got into the FPEW and pushes it forward* John: *puts everything into it obviously draining most of his energy* '& Aphida -power up, and push the Kamehameha through the FPEWs, curving it to narrowly miss John and Jack, then revert to base and fall on their knees- Aphida Haha! It worked! Bear Hell YES it did! -laughs- John: *breaths heavily then passes out* Jack '*Regains control and falls on one knee, panting* The hell was that? 'Aphida THAT was the Brother-Sister Kamehameha! Bear -falls on his back, still laughing- Jack *'Frowns and drops completely on his back, lays on the ground exhausted* Ugh I can't defeat anything John: *laying there* 'Aphida -stands up- We might want to get him in one of those healing pods you made, Jack. Jack '*Gets up* On it *Grabs John and carries him over to a healing pod, places him inside then walks away and sits down* John: *getting healed slowly thinking* I over did it again '& Aphida -sits down beside Jack- Aphida You know, mabey it'd be good to take your girls out and let them stay with their mother. They stay with us and their liable to be raised like Earth's ancient Spartans. Jack '...She's in Australia, left them with me. I don't know if she's ever coming back. Besides, like this, they can defend themselves when I'm not there. Fasha: Australia?! Aren't there bird eating spiders there!? Florence: Yeah, I have to get the spiders out. John: *breaks healing pod and emerges from it fully healed* 'Bear Damnit, John. Now we gotta fix it. Jack '*Facepalms* Ugh 'Bear -walks into a closet, gets a tool box and scrap metal and starts fixing the chamber, mumbling- Jack '*Starts to meditate* 'Aphida -grabs a bottle out of the fridge, warms it up, and starts feeding the kids- Fasha: Okay Florence, you need to train, also I wonder where Marik is -gets phone out- Marik? Hi! Jack 'More kids are coming *Annoyed face* Well, anyone wanna spar? John: *sits down* I will pass 'Bear I might as well. And I guess I'll just go Full Power Super Saiyan this time. Marik: -opens door-... Fasha: Hi Marik! Florence: ...Hi Jack 'Oh good, you get to beat me again :/ Well alright *Goes FPSSJ* 'Bear -goes FPSSJ- Oh, come on, when I'm not in Super Saiyan 2 we're more-or-less equals. John: *walks to Aphdia* Hey do you need help with the kids? Jack 'Eh whatever, we'll see. Your move first Fasha: Marik, you need to first know the safety Procedures Florence: Not again.... 'Aphida Ah, no thanks, I'm fine. Bear -charges at Jack, firing ki blasts ahead of him- John: Ok *walks back and watches the fight* Fasha: Now you two should start fighting. Florence: O_O Marik: I never knew safety would be so annoying Jack '*Deflects them and uses Begone* 'Bear -intercepts the Begone! with a Kamehameha- John: *lays back* This fight is boring me Fasha: Start now. Florence: -sighs- Marik you go first. Marik: hmmm.... -ki-blasts Florence- Jack '''DAMN *IT's behind Bear standing out of arms reach* '''Cuco: Fun fight. Lau the G: '*Meditating* 'Bear -turns around, blasting Jack with a Kiai- John: *looks over at Aphdia, Nicole and Abigail* Cuco: 'Grr... I wanna join... 'Bear Well, c'mon Cuco! John: Dont push yourselves to hard guys Cuco: 'ALRIGHTY! *Goes Full Power Super Saiyan and fires blasts at Bear* '''Lau the G: '*Still meditating and body electricuting* '''Bear -deflects them, the teleport behind Cuco and fires a Kiai- John: *gets up and fires ki blasts at Lau* Cuco: '*Pushed back by the Kai then recovers and fires a ki blast at Bear* '''Wrath: '*Comes out and gets up and deflects John's blasts back at him* You'll regret that, kid. CUCO COME ON LET'S KICK THEIR ASSES! *Uses Kaio-Ken and flies next to Cuco and charges a Big Bang Attack* 'Cuco: '*Charges one as well* 'Wrath and Cuco: '*Fire their Friend Big Bang Attack at Bear* 'Wrath: '''Now the kid. *Flies towards John* 'Bear -dodges the Big Bang, then fires a Kamehameha at Cuco- John: *smirks* FINALLY YOU GET OUT OF THAT DUMB MEDITATION Cuco: '*Puts hands in front of chest to block Kamehameha and is being pushed back a bit* Grrrrrr *Tries pushing it forward* '''Wrath: '*Gets into hand-to-hand combat with John* '''Bear -the Kamehameha stops, revealing Bear charging in behind it, then kicks Cuco- John: CMON I JSUTED WANTED TO TALK TO LAU ABOUT SOMETHING *punches wrath* Wrath: '*Unnafected* ... Alrighty then. Don't do that again or I might just kill you. '''Lau the G: '*Regains control* What is it John? '''Bear -uses a pursuit attack on Cuco- John: I was thinking after all of this I could kick your butt in some basketball? '''Lau the G: 'A game? Eh. If I have time. Maybe kid. *Grabs John's head with one arm and rubs other hand on other arm* '''Cuco: '*Hit then falls to the ground* Eh, maybe I should stop playing around. *Breathes* I almost forgot I'm not charging my energy anymore, I'm in Full Power Super Saiyan mode. *Gets in fighting stance and charges full power, emitting a large golden aura* Come on Bear! Bear Alright. -forms a Ki sword, then charges at Cuco- John: *laughing a bit* Then maybe we could work on my first song? Lau the G: *Lets go of John* We can do that too. Since RRR is destroyed we can use the studio at my house. Cuco: '*Dodging sword* He he he he. You're such a strong opponent Bear. Have I ever told you that you are sorta my inspiration. 'Bear -slashes upward- What, me? I'm flattered. John: Sounds like a plan Lau the G: Yeah. *Is hungry* I've been meditating for days... A brother needs to eat. *Goes inside and fetches some food* Cuco: '*keeps dodging sword* Yeah *Kicks sword out of Bear's hand* You're a pretty strong fellow. You and Jack could lead this team into a right direction. 'Bear -flip kicks Cuco- You think so? Cuco: '*Kicked in the chin then fires a blast at Bear* Yeah. *Sighs then powers down* Hey Bear can we talk in private? John: *eating* THIS FOOD IS AMAZING 'Bear -deflects the blast, then lands on feet- Sure, what's on your mind? Cuco: '*Sits down* I haven't even told Lau this, and he's like my best friend. So it's pretty serious. '''Lau the G: '*Agrees with John* Hell yeah it is. *Still eating* John: *runs out of food* DAMMIT '''Aphida -puts the kids down in the crib, gets some food for herself and Lau, then sits down and starts eating- Bear -sits down beside Cuco- You sure I'm the best one to tell this to? Sure, we're friends, but we're not a close as you are with Lau. Cuco: 'I'm sure. '''Lau the G: '''Thanks Aphida. *Continues eating* '''Cuco: '''Well. I should be around 50 years old. I'm still in my twenties for some weird reason. I have no memory of it. Maybe something happened to me. What I remember is landing on Earth after Vegeta's explosion and training with my adoptive father. I don't remember anything else right until I met Lau. I try to remember but I can't. John: *goes to get more food then comes back* FOOOOOOOOOOOD IS AMAZING 'Bear Well, I know Saiyan Pods had an automatic stasis program. That's how little sis is so young. And defects within the programing can cause amnesia within the person being frozen, that's what heppened to me. Tatsumaki; 15 Days, 5 hours and 15 mins(1 hour) Tatsumaki ... *Walks into chamber, looking around at the never ending dull area* ... Guess, I'll begin training here... *Starts to practice my swordsmenship*